ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen/Relationships
The relationships of Kristen in Across the Portal of the DIT-Star Wars Universe. Family While she never knew her real parents, Kristen never enjoyed living in the place she had grown up in. She suffered neglect from her grandmother, April, who had taken her in and raised her. April seemed to have had a dysfunctional, even abusive relationship. This troubled, lonely childhood is strongly suggested to have accounted for her immaturity and issues with trusting other people. Kristen was not particularly upset when she learned April had died of old age. Friends B'en'jamin Thorrn , her best friend.]] Kristen met B'en'jamin Thorrn when she arrived in a galaxy far, far away. The two quickly learned to trust each other. The two helped each other out of life-threatening situations. Yoda ordered him to get Kristen to the "marble holder", at which point he was free to return to the Jedi Temple. Kristen realized she would have no choice but to trust him, and he realized that he had no choice but to obey Yoda. Despite the awkward circumstances of their first interaction, Kristen and B'en almost immediately formed a connection. The two helped each other out of life-threatening situations and slowly, but surely, learned to trust each other. Kristen was introduced to a humble and talented person who wondered what lied beyond the Jedi Order. She openly relates to a desire for freedom, confessing her problems to him, and was treated with a response of genuine concern and care for her feelings, in spite of the fact that her personal feelings have been constantly put to the side because of her poor behavior, up to that point. With their conversation having revealed common traits between the two, Kristen and B'en formed a friendship during their adventure. While he did not bother to say anything, this was his reason for staying with her after they met Xerin Hedashield, now of his own volition. When they made it to St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences, Kristen and B'en tearfully hugged each other farewell, as they both had the impression it was goodbye forever. The two immediately embraced when Kristen returned to Coruscant, looking forward to spending a lot of time together. However, Kristen wasn't always honest with him, out of fear for his safety. B'en, who was very blunt, offended her several times unintentionally. These conflicting traits led to a severe misunderstanding, with Kristen believing that B'en had weighed her worth and considered it nonexistent. B'en, unbeknownst to her, thought she was playing him for a fool, and rashly concluded that she had only tolerated him during the Conflict of the Pearian because she was a weakling craving protection, in any form she could come by. However, Kristen's misgivings about B'en did not change how she felt about him, as she was much more understanding than he was. She was heartbroken when he joined the Third Order. While she still loved him, her morals made him unable to follow him there. When he realized this, he imprisoned her, much to her horror. Victoria Yoda Phoenix Reid Shae Bibble Kristen initially got off on the wrong foot with Shae Bibble, as they initially began arguing when Bibble became somewhat rude, as she wasn't afraid to insult people whom she disliked, especially Kristen, such as calling her "Dunce-sten" when she tried to tell her that someone was approaching them on Vrean, and "naive" due to her not knowing what a hyperdrive was. She did eventually warm up to Kristen, calling her "chill" after they defeated the Third Order. Enemies Darth Mutialatus Xerin Hedashield ]] Kristen and Xerin Hedashield have been enemies ever since Kristen turned up in a galaxy far, far away. Hedashield is very convinced of her power, believing even she does not know it. Initially, she was interested in turning Kristen to the Dark Side of the Force, but eventually became disenchanted with her. Viewing her loyalty to the Jedi Order as "shortsighted and ultimately unbreakable", Hedashield wanted her dead very badly and in so doing, wipe out the fabled Pearian once and for all. Other members of the Third Order Others Kreddus References Category:Across the Portal Category:Relationships